codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Corrupted
Corrupted '''is the 9th mission of '''Call of Duty: Impact. Objectives *Investigate the store *Chase the RR runner *Shoot down the helicopters *Kill the RR soldiers on the roof *Escape the helicopters *Chase down Alexi *Kill Alexi Plot With the weapons and supplies aquired, Rover makes his way with the Skull Crackers to NYC to help Ben complete unfinished buisness with an employer. They drew not much attention driving though the city, but took short cuts just in case. Janet and Jerome were told to tag along with Rover to the employer's location. Ben and the others drive around the area, scouting for any unusual activitiy. Rover, Janet, and Jerome went inside the store, holding their pistol holsters incase a shootout began. Rover scoffed when he saw a wanted poster of him pinned to the wall with other flyers. Janet looked through the store, and was about to confirm it was empty when Jerome yelled, "Hit the deck!", when a grenade was thrown at them from the back door. Rover jumped into a supplies closet while Janet run straight out of the store. Jerome was caught in the blast and thrown backwards into the window, shattering it. Ear ringing violently, Rover absentmindedly un-holstered his gun and shot aimlessly. He got up and saw two men with AK-47s and one with an police pistol, with the logos of RR on them. Rover shot at the two AK-47 holders and went for the last one when he was tackled by another soldier. He was about to be gutted with an army knife when Jerome, severely injured, shot the enemy. Rover pushed the limp corpse off of him and caught of glimpse of the other man running into the street. Janet contacted Ben, telling him about the situation and the need of a medic. Rover dashed outside and ran after the man, pistol in hand and drawing many gasps and unwanted attention. Rover, with the help of Ben's van, boxed the RR runner in an alley. Rover reloaded his pistol and aimed it at the man. He tries to ask him questions, but gets nothing but a few murmers in Russian. Just when he was about to press the trigger, dozens of screams of terror came from main street. The RR man smiled, saying he was 3rd in command of RR and the leader of the invasion of NYC. Just before Rover could ask him his plan, he screamed, "No!!", when he saw the RR leader take a knife and slit his own throat, blood gushing out. He gurgled and fell backwards into the wall, dead. RR helicopters zoomed above them and opened fire on anything in the street, blowing up many cars and trucks and killing countless people. Derek and Rook took out RPGs and gave Rover one. The three men dashed straight into battle and fired missles at the helicopters. They shot down three helicopters but failed two shoot the other 4 down with the depletion of ammunition. Derek told Rook and Rover the head downtown, where RR soldiers were massacring buildings. Police cars and SWAT team vans zoomed past them. Rover and Rook took an abandoned car to the battlezone. Rook sighed as if he was already defeated once he heard RR jets zoom in the skies. Rover handed him a rifle and out a new magazine in his own. They swiftly parked behind a building, where a hostage situation was occuring, and went inside through the backdoor. They found info that the hostages were being held on the roof. They got into the elevator and went to the roof. Once on the top, Rook stopped Rover from going head on into battle and told him, "You go around them, I'll get them from the front.". Rover agreed and snuck his way behind the captors. His insides boiled with rage when he witnessed two innocent workers of the building get pushed off the roof, and sent flying to the ground, no chance of survival. Rover looked at Rook for the signal, and he recieved it. They opened fire on the RR soldiers and killed them. They ordered the hostages into the elevators. Rook's eyes filled with fear once two helicopters were spotted flying towards them. Rover pushed the elevators to the ground floor and took cover to avoid the helicopters bombardment of bullets. Derek contacted Rook from the transceiver, telling him the U.S. Marines were sending their forces to New York and that the RR was also attack the Pacific in California. Rook told him that two enemy helicopters were circling around them. Ben then came on the transceiver, informing them about enemy tanks on the ground, heading for Chinatown. Rover told Rook it was time to leave when he sees the helicopters take another strafe, this time with rockets. Rook and Rover dashed to the elevator and called it from the lobby. The helicopters missiles made a path straight for them. The elevator opened just in the nick of time, allowing them inside and into safety. Rook told Rover to head into the lobby first while he was reloading. Rover wasn't so agreeing, but went in first anyway. Rook reloaded his rifle then pistols. Rover yelled all clear for the lobby when Ben's van pulled up. Derek and Janet hopped out of the back door and walked into the lobby. Rover told Derek the citizens were secure and they had to get out of the building before the helicopters and tanks bring it down. Janet informs them that Jerome has to get medical treatment immidiately or he'll bleed out. Derek added onto Janet's information, saying Ben was keeping Jerome's wound pressurized. They heard explosians coming from the skies. They all ran outside and saw the enemy jets on fire, crashing, and the helicopters blowing up. The Marines had arrived. Friendly helicopters and jets flew above them. More Marines vehicles zoomed passed them. Ben and the other Skull Crackers kept their heads down. Rover did as well. They were all still exiled, unfortunately. Janet and Rook got back into the van and helped Jerome. Ben took the back seat and Rook got the passengers seat. Rover had to take the wheel. He was about to go head out of New York when he saw an all too familiar face. Alexi and his men were speeding in their truck towards the exit. Rover yelled and drove right towards Alexi. Rook and Ben fired on the truck, killing the RR soldiers that protected Alexi. With the driver dead by Ben's shotgun bullet, the truck crashed into the water. Rover parked the car and told the others to stay in the van. Rover emptied his bullets and left one. He walked towards the flaming truck and Alexi's limp body on the ground, bleeding his life out. Rover kicked him in the face viciously. He shoved his pistol onto Alexi's head and demanded his tell Dimitri's location and plan. Alexi merely laughed, saying he didn't have the guts to pull the trigger. Rover smiled maliciously and shot him in the head. Rover kicked his body into the fire and walked back towards the van. He drove the team out of the city, past Marine forces to avoid attention. Just as the van went past the marine checkpoint, he caught a glimpse of the Truths' team vehicle drive into the city. Category:Call of Duty: Impact Category:Call of Duty: Impact Missions